Desesperación
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Estaba acostumbrada al insomnio, así como también estaba acostumbrada a la desesperación. Pero esta vez algo era diferente, porque con cada eco de la frase de Mukuro, esa sensación de pérdida se volvía más insportable. .: One-shot Despaicest! JunkoxMukuro :.


**Disclaimer:** DanganRonpa y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Spike Chunsoft y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro ;)

_Bueno, ya que estoy haciendo regalos navideños el dia de hoy xD decidí que no iba a olvidarme de esto_

_Tengo este one-shot hace varias semanas aunque no lo había subido xD inicialmente fue solo un pago para una apuesta, pero pensé que ya que lo tenía listo no había motivo para no compartirlo ;)_

_No estoy muy segura de si estoy haciendo algo mal con la historia o la situacion x/D ya que solo he visto el anime de DanganRonpa y visto algo de informacion suelta del resto por ahi, pero, bueno...digamos que esta es una versión mia de esa historia ;)_

_Espero que lo disfruten, y como un aviso, todas las partes en cursiva son recuerdos de Junko ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Desesperación<strong>

_- Neh...¿Junko?- _

_La nombrada se dio vuelta en su cómoda silla giratoria para encarar nuevamente a la chica casi idéntica a ella, que la miraba fijamente con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que siguiera hablando, y las palabras que pronunció dejaron un profundo eco en su cabeza._

o0o0o

No poder dormir no era algo nuevo para ella. Podía tomarse como un efecto secundario de su gran conocida, la desesperación, que la había invadido mucho tiempo antes de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Incluida Mukuro.

o0o0o

_- ¿Estás bien? - sujeto con sus pequeñas manos los hombros de la niña de cabello negro que estaba sentada contra el rincón de la habitación, seguramente buscando pasar desapercibida._

_- ¿Junko?- Unos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos la miraron entre lágrimas. Asintió y extendió sus brazos hacia ella, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo que casi hizo que se fuera de espaldas al piso._

_- Ya, calma.- trato de reír un poco para calmar a su hermana, mientras se movía de forma que ambas pudieran quedar ocultas tras uno de los muebles._

_Mukuro era débil y asustadiza en comparación suya. Junko se había acostumbrado a protegerla, a abrazarla de esa forma cuando tenía miedo. No le importaba cuando su hermana decía que no se suponía que funcionara de esa forma, que ella como la mayor debería hacer todo lo que Junko hacía. Porque Mukuro era débil, y a ella no le importaba tener que cuidarla._

o0o0o

Pero esta desesperación se sentía diferente a lo _normal_. No quería abrazarse a ella y no dejarla escapar nunca como estaba acostumbrada a sentir. Más bien tenía deseos de que simplemente desapareciera, y que se llevara consigo a ese insoportable eco que no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza.

o0o0o

_- Quisiera ser un poco más como tu.- _

_No era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir eso, y como siempre hacía, negó con la cabeza y rió desechando la idea._

_- Oh no, a mí me gusta mucho Mukuro tal como es.- Contradijo con simpleza, riendo de nuevo al ver como su gemela desviaba la vista hacia el suelo, intentando que su corto cabello negro cubriera el tono rosado de sus mejillas._

_Miró al cielo nublado, sonriendo cómodamente. Era cierto lo que había dicho, le gustaba que Mukuro fuera Mukuro así como le gustaba que Junko fuera Junko. Todo era perfecto justo como estaba._

o0o0o

- Hump.-

Volvió a girar en la cama quedando ahora boca arriba, mirando aunque sin ver nada al oscuro techo que se cernía sobre ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba deseando ser un poco más como Mukuro. Ansiaba tener esa parte de ella que podía, al menos por un rato, hacer a un lado las complicadas emociones que en ese momento no la dejaban ni siquiera pensar.

o0o0o

_Enfermizo._

_Era la única palabra que se le ocurría para describir eso de lo que se había dado cuenta hacía poco, eso que le había tomado años entender. Porque eso era. Era enfermizo, incorrecto, totalmente imperdonable._

_Junko miró de reojo a su hermana desde su posición junto a la ventana, mientras apretaba con la mano vuelta casi un puño la cortina que la cubría. Desvió la vista de inmediato cuando notó que era respondida con una ligera sonrisa, insegura como siempre. Ignoró la expresión preocupada que llegó a detectar en su rostro, por primera vez conteniendo el tan natural impulso de ir junto a ella que sentía._

_Porque en esa ocasión, por primera vez era Junko quien se sentía aterrada._

o0o0o

Se sentó en la cama al mismo tiempo que apartaba las sabanas de un manotazo. Definitivamente no podría dormir nada aquella noche, por lo que no había motivos para que se quedara ahí más tiempo.

Después de todo, decidió caminando hacía su armario para vestirse, el primer juicio había concluido exitosamente. Ahora era tiempo de comenzar con las preliminares para la siguiente parte del show.

o0o0o

_- No, no ¡No! ¡¿Es que no puedes hacerlo como es debido?!-_

_Desvió la mirada con desdén ante la expresión triste y dolida en el rostro de Mukuro, pasando con exasperación una mano por su cabello rubio rosado._

_-P-perdona…-_

_- Te he dicho que dejes de disculparte por todo, es irritante.- fue lo único que le respondió, aun negándose a mirarla._

_- S-si.- asintió obediente la otra alzando insegura su mirada hacia ella, seguramente esperando que agregara algo más._

_En cambio, la menor de las gemelas se limitó a rodar los ojos y darle la espalda a la otra, caminando hacia la salida de la habitación sin dirigirle otra palabra. Fue hasta que cerró la puerta detrás de sí que se permitió mostrar, a nadie más que a sí misma, la expresión desesperada que había estado ocultando._

_Mukuro era demasiado torpe y distraída para saberlo, pero era lo mejor para ambas._

o0o0o

El tacón de sus botas causaba un sordo repiqueteo contra el suelo, que hacía eco en el desierto pasillo que atravesaba. No se molestó en disimularlo, consciente de que aquella área de la escuela aún era inaccesible para todos los demás en el edificio.

o0o0o

_No supo si debía sentirse aliviada o preocupada el día que Mukuro se fue. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de comprender sus propias emociones, que se enmarañaban desordenadamente dentro de su cabeza y que, por uno u otro motivo, usualmente prefería ignorar._

_Le cumplió el capricho de ir a despedirse de ella cuando partió para unirse a ese extraño grupo llamado Fenrir. Recordaba que lo último que había dicho cuando Junko se apartó del rápido abrazo que había intentado darle con suma torpeza, era que se volvería fuerte. _

_Fuerte como Junko, para que no volviera a decepcionarse de ella._

_Agitó vagamente una mano mientras la veía irse, pensando en que ella tampoco tenía ya motivos para quedarse en ese inmundo lugar al que hasta ese momento habían llamado casa. Se dio la vuelta con gracia y caminó mirando vagamente a su alrededor mientras pensaba en lo que haría en adelante, ignorando magistralmente a base de la práctica, esa extraña y molesta punzada que se había instalado en su pecho. _

_Ese día Junko Ikusaba desapareció, para dar paso a Junko Enoshima._

o0o0o

Estaba cerca de llegar a su usual sitio de "trabajo" cuando hizo un súbito cambio de dirección.

No se molestó en pelear contra su cuerpo que andaba en estado automático, era inútil intentar ir contra el nivel de desesperación que sentía bullir dentro de ella, y que al parecer la guiaba hacia un lugar que había evitado visitar todo ese tiempo.

o0o0o

_- ¿Junko? ¿Eres tú?-_

_No pudo evitar el sobresalto al escuchar esa voz que para ella era el equivalente a la de un fantasma. Sólo podía tomarlo como una broma de la vida, que en ese momento en que su carrera había despegado por completo e incluso había sido aceptada en esa prestigiosa escuela como reconocimiento a su talento, fuera justamente ahí donde se reencontrara con ella._

_Recuperando la compostura y soplando su flequillo para darse una imagen despreocupada se giró para encarar a una persona de la que no había sabido en años._

_- ¡Vaya! Es una completa sorpresa verte aquí, Mukuro.- sonrió alzando la barbilla, en esa actitud arrogante que tanto se había acostumbrado a tomar.- Ha pasado mucho.- Entrecerró los ojos, acentuando su presuntuosa sonrisa._

_- Haz…crecido.- La de cabello negro frotó su brazo, claramente incómoda._

_- Y tú, en cambio, eres la misma de siempre.- Le contestó rodando los ojos._

_Y era verdad. Tal vez era un poco más alta, pero no logró encontrar ninguna otra diferencia con la niña que había en sus recuerdos. La misma actitud nerviosa, la misma mirada insoportablemente tímida, incluso la misma expresión afligida al no haber recibido una frase de aprobación por parte de su gemela. Nada había cambiado._

_Sintiendo el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, Junko no pudo más dejarse llevar por la desesperación que había provocado ese pensamiento._

o0o0o

Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta del aula 5-C. Abrió casi con cautela y miró al interior, por el simple deseo de aplazar un poco más lo que se disponía a hacer.

Los recuerdos de esa habitación llegaron a ella uno detrás de otro mientras miraba con aire distraído, casi aburrido, la perturbadora estancia. Pero extrañamente, no bastaron para distraerla de recuerdos muy diferentes, los que no la habían dejado descansar.

o0o0o

_-Está bien. Si eso es lo que quieres.-_

_Mukuro asintió a todo lo que había dicho. Igual que siempre, no se molestó en hacer preguntas u observaciones, no puso en duda nada de lo que le había dicho. En ese momento fue más notorio que nunca que los años no habían pasado entre ellas._

_- Eso es lo que quería escuchar.- Le sonrió ampliamente, y la pelinegra solo volvió a asentir, mirándola fijamente como si quisiera agregar algo, aunque no lo hizo.- Y, Mukuro…-_

_- ¿Qué pasa?- _

_- Hazlo bien, ¿De acuerdo?-_

o0o0o

Cerró nuevamente la puerta y le dio la espalda, recargándose contra ella un momento.

Su plan, con todo y los baches que había tenido a lo largo del camino, había tenido éxito. El que estuviera ahí en ese momento lo comprobaba. La desesperación cubría al mundo tal y como había sido su sueño, tal como había hecho con ella todo ese tiempo, le bastaba con sentarse frente a su computadora para comprobarlo.

Y sin embargo…

o0o0o

_- Al parecer lo de los videos funcionó.-_

_Su actual casi perfecta copia solo asintió en respuesta. Junko la miró, recargando su barbilla sobre sus manos cruzadas y sonriendo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, disfrutando con la simple perspectiva de lo que su divertido juego le traería cuando el resto de los participantes hubieran despertado._

_Prácticamente podía sentir la desesperación que comenzaba a formarse en el ambiente, y la sensación era completamente embriagante._

_- Tu próximo trabajo.- Indicó con un vago gesto de uno de sus dedos a la solitaria carpeta que había sobre su escritorio._

_Mukuro se adelantó lo suficiente para tomarla y ojeó lo que tenía dentro, leyendo atentamente las indicaciones en ese pequeño guion que había creado para ella._

_- Ya habíamos hablado de esto, creo que mañana será el momento perfecto para ponerlo en práctica.- Se pasó ambas manos por la nuca para acomodar su cabello, antes de sentarse erguida en la silla giratoria y cruzar sus piernas- Así que ya lo sabes, no me decepciones.- dijo con un guiño al tiempo que hacia girar la silla para darle la espalda a su gemela._

_Escuchó sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, aunque el sonido de esta al cerrarse no llegó como había esperado._

_- Neh… ¿Junko?-_

o0o0o

¿Por qué se le había ocurrido decir eso? ¿Y por qué en ese momento?

Un bufido de frustración se escapó de sus labios, como siempre que intentaba encontrarle sentido a la actitud de su hermana.

Llegando hasta la puerta que era su verdadero destino, la empujo sin cuidado y entró con un paso decidido que no había tenido hasta ese momento.

o0o0o

_Mordía compulsivamente uno de sus pulgares, mirando al vacio sin poder concentrarse en lo que pasaba en sus diversas cámaras de seguridad._

_La frase de Mukuro se mantenía como un eco constante en su cabeza. Un eco que ahogaba casi todo lo demás a su alrededor. Solo quedaban ella, el eco y una creciente desesperación._

_Su cuerpo respondió de la única forma que conocía. Una sonrisa amplia, seguramente llamada maniaca para la gente que no pertenecía a su círculo, se extendió por su rostro, mientras comenzaba a moverse de forma automática._

_Después de todo, se lo había dicho como tantas otras veces antes. Le había advertido tantas veces que ya ni siquiera tenía sentido que siguiera mencionándoselo, ¿cierto?_

"_No me decepciones."_

_Y aun así ella le había fallado._

o0o0o

Ignoró el brillo de dos de las cámaras cuyos ocupantes no le interesaban. Abrió únicamente la que contenía a la culpable de que no lograra conciliar el sueño esa noche.

A simple vista, Junko podría haber jurado que Mukuro dormía. Pasó distraídamente uno de sus dedos por su rostro y luego por uno de sus brazos, siempre teniendo cuidado de no tocar sus profundas heridas. Definitivamente, la prefería sin todo el disfraz que había estado llevando los últimos días, la prefería siendo Mukuro.

Sintiendo que con cada latido de su corazón la desesperación se apoderaba más y más de ella cerró los ojos, dejando que el pensamiento de que sólo dormía profundamente despejara al menos un poco su mente nublada.

_- Neh… ¿Junko?-_

Abrió apenas un poco sus ojos grises, lo suficiente para enfocar el rostro de su hermana, escuchando ese insoportable susurro repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-…Yo también te amo, Mukuro.-

* * *

><p><em>Bien. si llegaron hasta esta parte..que les parecio? xD <em>

_no estoy muy experimentada con este par, ni con el genero de la tragedia 9w9u pero simplemente...estas dos me provocan ser demasiado fatalista uwuUu _

_En cuanto a las situaciones que coloque, bueno, segun la informacion que he leido sobre Junko y Mukuro, siempre crei que tuvieron un pasado bastante dificil, y que por la forma en que se tratan una a la otra, probablemente Junko sería la hermana fuerte, la que defendía a su hermanita de todos los problemas y por eso esta la considera tan superior_

_De nuevo, no estoy muy segura de como funciona a profundidad su historia xD simplemente, esto es lo que yo he imaginado de ellas_

_Espero que les haya gustado ;) espero escribir pronto algo más para este fandom_

_Así que hasta que eso pase, nos veremos~!_


End file.
